Spaceific Clash (Video Game)
The Alternative 141 Universe is a game which follows the chaotic events of, after some power manipulating, the different worlds, timelines and realities all crashing together in this new universe that quickly fell in to conflicts of interest over time and brought on the battlefields that exist currently. Campaign Where players will play as a hero whom must travel across the new alternative universe and restore a balance. Arcade Where players will find themselves able to take part in this variety of team based activities against other teams. |-|Modes= |-|Maps= |-|Characters= |-|Mechanics= |-|Customization= Battle Royale Where one hundred players in total will fight to equip themselves and win on a island in the middle of nowhere. |-|Modes= There are several modes that all focus around one hundred total players killing to win in a battle royale. Solo : The mode where one hundred players all fight alone to get first place. Duos : The mode where two players team up to take on forty-nine other pairs. Squads : The mode where four players team up to take on twenty-four other squads. The War : The mode where two teams of fifty players battle to get the highest amount of points. |-|Islands= The First Island The first island which started with mostly generic places to be changed over time but also has places of note. Paradise City : The biggest and more unique city that is right in the middle of the island. Test Site : A nuclear test site that also comes with a small fake town built near it to test on. Aircraft Dumping Ground : A junkyard filled with broken down aircrafts used in previous matches. Generic City #1 : One of the several generic cities that are located around the island. Generic City #2 : One of the several generic cities that are located around the island. Generic City #3 : One of the several generic cities that are located around the island. Generic City #4 : One of the several generic cities that are located around the island. Generic Town #1 : One of the several generic towns that are located around the island. Generic Town #2 : One of the several generic towns that are located around the island. Generic Town #3 : One of the several generic towns that are located around the island. Generic Town #4 : One of the several generic towns that are located around the island. Unnamed Locations : Includes grass fields across the map, a big pond, two large forests, |-|Pick Ups= |-|Mechanics= No matter what the type of game mode being played is, they all hold similar mechanics between each other. You start off this match on this starting aircraft carrier and get some time to plan on where you will be heading to on this island before you must get in your aircraft and fly to your chosen location as the laser circle starts to focus down on the island. From then, your goal becomes to survive and get equipped with items, including weapons, in order to then kill of your enemies and get yourself/your team to first place victory through killing all of the opposition. In some modes, players only get one life each but in others it is possible to re-spawn and keep fighting as it is also possible in the modes that require being in a team to revive your teammates if knocked down. As all this goes on, an laser circle will be constantly moving towards a randomly chosen place on this island at a pace that gets quicker as time goes on until the entire island is covered by the circle while being outside this circle itself will damage players. |-|Customization= Battle Pass In order to add to the experiences, players are provided that battle pass, one each three months, which gives a chance to earn experience, through just playing their multiplayer modes or completing three challenges that will arrive each day, in order to level up through each of the one hundred tiers which will earn the players additional customization rewards of all kinds for the multiplayer modes. |-|One= Pass One : ??/??/???? - ??/??/???? *Tier 1 = *Tier 2 = *Tier 3 = *Tier 4 = *Tier 5 = *Tier 6 = *Tier 7 = *Tier 8 = *Tier 9 = *Tier 10 = *Tier 11 = *Tier 12 = *Tier 13 = *Tier 14 = *Tier 15 = *Tier 16 = *Tier 17 = *Tier 18 = *Tier 19 = *Tier 20 = *Tier 21 = *Tier 22 = *Tier 23 = *Tier 24 = *Tier 25 = *Tier 26 = *Tier 27 = *Tier 28 = *Tier 29 = *Tier 30 = *Tier 31 = *Tier 32 = *Tier 33 = *Tier 34 = *Tier 35 = *Tier 36 = *Tier 37 = *Tier 38 = *Tier 39 = *Tier 40 = *Tier 41 = *Tier 42 = *Tier 43 = *Tier 44 = *Tier 45 = *Tier 46 = *Tier 47 = *Tier 48 = *Tier 49 = *Tier 50 = *Tier 51 = *Tier 52 = *Tier 53 = *Tier 54 = *Tier 55 = *Tier 56 = *Tier 57 = *Tier 58 = *Tier 59 = *Tier 60 = *Tier 61 = *Tier 62 = *Tier 63 = *Tier 64 = *Tier 65 = *Tier 66 = *Tier 67 = *Tier 68 = *Tier 69 = *Tier 70 = *Tier 71 = *Tier 72 = *Tier 73 = *Tier 74 = *Tier 75 = *Tier 76 = *Tier 77 = *Tier 78 = *Tier 79 = *Tier 80 = *Tier 81 = *Tier 82 = *Tier 83 = *Tier 84 = *Tier 85 = *Tier 86 = *Tier 87 = *Tier 88 = *Tier 89 = *Tier 90 = *Tier 91 = *Tier 92 = *Tier 93 = *Tier 94 = *Tier 95 = *Tier 96 = *Tier 97 = *Tier 98 = *Tier 99 = *Tier 100 = Category:141 Video Games Category:The Alternative 141 Universe